King Without a Throne
by Angrybadgerson
Summary: A seemingly harmless choice ends up with Momonga alone in an unknown world. No Nazarick, no Guardians, just an insufferably smug vampire with terrible naming abilities, and a group of misfits (and one dragon) calling themselves the thirteen heroes. How will the story change with the Overlord of Death present from the very beginning? No idea, but this can't end well.
1. Prologue: An Old Friend

**Wow, a different story already? That was quick. Don't worry, I'm not forgetting about my Berserk story, in fact I may even update it in the same night as I'm writing this.**

 **But anyway this is an adoption/challenge from Spicy Pizza. I say that because it says that it's up for adoption but the actual story is written more like a challenge. Oh well, either way the idea comes from him.**

 **No OP OC's, no muscly muscle men players who kill everything! Just me and my absolutely terrible sense of humour.**

 **That's not really much better is it.**

 **Crap**

* * *

Blue Rose, one of only two adamantium ranked adventuring teams in the Kingdom of Re-Estize, lay bruised and battered on the forest floor, the dissolving corpses of various monsters and demi-humans around them.

"Well, this sucks", Gagaran, the gigantic warrior made her usual sarcastic comment from her position sitting against a tree. As the warrior of the group, she had taken the worst of the damage, and was bleeding lightly from several places.

Laykus, the leader of the team, used her sword, Kilyneiram, as a leaning post. "My mana's completely spent, so no healing. Anyone have potions left?"

Tina, one of the twin ninjas reached into a pouch at her hip and extracted a small bottle filled with light blue liquid.

"Give it to Gagaran, we need to be able to move". The warrior in question gratefully accepted the bottle and downed its contents. A light green energy enveloped her wounds, closing them rapidly.

Evileye sighed from behind her mask, "I told you this job was a bad idea".

"Pay's good though" Tia piped up, her twin nodding in agreement.

"We need to move, we don't have the energy or the equipment to fight more battles like this. We need somewhere to rest, are there any towns nearby?"

"None, we're in the middle of nowhere". Laykus scowled at the response.

"Crap, any ideas?"

A chorus of negatives answered her, but Evileye spoke up in the ensuing silence.

"I have one, but it's completely insane and may get you killed".

"It's better than this, so what are we waiting for? Let's hear it".

"Right, everyone around me" Blue Rose complied, heaving themselves off the ground and standing around their teammate. Evileye removed one of the thick gloves on hands, revealing a large ring set with a beautiful red stone, and engraved with a strange emblem.

"Is that a magic item? If it's for teleportation, then that's got to be worth a fortune, even for us. How did you get it?

Evileye grimaced behind her mask, "It is for teleportation, but it only teleports to one place. It was created by the person I'm hoping will be able to help us".

Without another word, she raised her fist into the air, and the ring began to glow with a bright white light. With a brilliant flash, Blue Rose was gone.

* * *

When the light faded, Blue Rose found themselves in another forest, yet the differences between their previous location and their current one were obvious. A previously absent mountain range lined the horizon, and a large clearing surrounded them.

"Soooooo, where are we?" Gagaran questioned, surveying their surroundings.

"The Great Forest of Tob" was Evileye's nonchalant response.

'WHAT! How the hell was this a good idea? We're in more danger than we were before!" Laykus exploded.

"Relax, we're here to see the person who lives here". Evileye pointed to an empty space in the centre of the clearing before pausing. "Oh, wait a second". She raised the ring once more, and with a slightly smaller flash, a log cabin shimmered into existence. It was fairly large, with two floors and a large area. The members of Blue Rose felt their jaws drop.

Evileye ignored her comrades' stupefaction and strolled up to the door, two undead the likes of which Blue Rose had never seen exploded out of the earth, their blades moving in on their comrade with lightning speed. Laykus opened her mouth to cry a warning, and Tia and Tina looked ready to burst off and help their comrade.

Yet the blades stopped before they could reach the diminutive magic caster. Evileye seemed unperturbed, and raised her hand to let the monsters see the ring. One leant forward, as if inspecting it closely, before nodding its head.

Evileye gestured to her teammates and the creature nodded again, before it and the other one returned to the holes they had burst from, the earth closing up behind them.

"Come on then, we haven't got all day". Evileye said, removing her mask and letting her voice gain its usual tone. Blue Rose worked off their shock and moved tentatively towards Evileye, watching the spot that the undead had sprung from.

"What. Was. That?" Laykus breathed out, her hands gripping her demonic sword tightly.

"It's his automated defence system, don't worry, as long as I have the ring they won't attack us".

Laykus was too tired to complain.

Evileye walked to the door and rapped her knuckles on it three times. Nothing happened for several seconds, before the door swung open to reveal a rather imposing figure in the doorway.

It was dressed in a black sable robe befitting a king, not a hermit, which seemed to suck all light from around it. It's hands were coved with bulky metal gloves, and on it's hooded face was a twisted red and green mask that seemed to be leering down at them.

"Oh, hello Landfall. Nice to see you again". The voice was deep and booming, but otherwise carried no ill intent. The man seemed completely normal, and that was what put the human members of Blue Rose on edge. Powerful creatures tended to have a battle presence, like the two undead earlier. Yet they had infinite more than this man, apparently their master had. Something didn't add up.

"I actually go by Evileye now". The magic caster responded as the man stood aside to let them into his abode. He chuckle as they filed past him in a state of shock.

"Of course you do. This is what, the third time? Your naming sense is as amazing as always". Good-natured sarcasm laced his voice. Evileye huffed, her cheeks puffing out cutely.

"The first thing you do after all this time is insult my naming sense? You have som-" Her tirade was cut off when the man placed a gauntleted hand on top of her head.

"It is good to see you, little one". He turned to the members of Blue Rose, eyeing him warily. "And you must be Blue Rose, Rigrit has told me so much about you".

Laykus raised an eyebrow, "You know that old granny?"

The man chuckled again, "Know her? I taught her".

For the second time that day, Laykus felt her jaw drop.

"I suppose some introductions are in order, please make yourselves at home, and I will get some drinks.

With that he turned and went into a small room to the side. The sound of pouring water and fire could be heard seconds later.

"Evileye, explain. Now".

Evileye sighed, setting herself down on one of the plush sofas in the room.

"This might take a while".

* * *

"So do you want the short version or the long version?"

"Let's go with the short version" Gagaran decide, the wins nodded their agreement.

"He's an immortal undead magic caster who is quite literally the most powerful thing alive".

A pause, "So if you're so friendly with him, why was this a dangerous idea? Hell, why haven't we done this after every mission?"

"Because if he decided he didn't like you guys, he could kill you with a wave of his hand and then proceed to kill the rest of humanity if you managed to annoy him enough".

Laykus paled at that, a being that could wipe out humanity single -handedly was no laughing matter. Coming from Evileye it was even worse. Evileye had been a member of the thirteen heroes, and had faced incredibly powerful demon gods. For her to think so highly of this being made him seem almost godlike.

"Did I mention I'm pretty sure he's a god?" Ok, scratch that, literally godlike.

"What?" Laykus couldn't suppress the quivering in her voice.

"He's never confirmed it, and he's dodged the question every time I've asked it, but having seen him fight, I'm pretty sure he's the God of Death".

Evileye didn't think it was possible for her teammates to get any paler. She was proven very, very wrong".

"So let me get this straight" Gagaran spoke up, her lip trembling, "We're in the home of the God of Death, who is currently next door making us tea?"

"Oh not tea, he's making potions for us". A flash of light from the adjoining room punctuated her statement, and seconds later the God of Death emerged, carrying a tray lined with small bottles filled with red liquid. Two deep blue potions were also present, albeit slightly hidden by the others.

"Sorry for the wait, here you go". He set the potions down on the small table, and Evileye made a beeline for one of the two dark blue bottles. The others however stared at him, unrestrained fear in their eyes. Tia was embracing her twin and both were shaking violently. Gagaran was also shaking, but had reached for a blue bottle with trembling hands.

"Ah, the blue potions are for the magic casters, a red potion will do you more good". Gagaran nodded mutely and instead took a red potion. Laykus' mouth was moving up and down but making no noise, giving her the look of a gaping fish.

He turned his masked face to Evileye, who had downed her first potion and was going for a red one.

"What did you tell them?"

"Oh, that you could wipe out humanity if they displeased you". She smirked.

He placed a hand on his face. "I knew I should have handled introductions, oh well. I am Momonga, a pleasure to make your acquaintance".

Laykus took this opportunity to faint. Evileye flashed him a completely innocent grin as she downed her second potion.

"Wrong potion, little one".

Evileye' eyes bulged and she made a choking noise, her throat being burned as if she had just swallowed boiling water. After briefly recovering, she scowled at the masked man.

"I would tell you to stick it up your asshole, but i'm pretty sure you don't have one".

Sounds resonated out, the first being Laykus hitting the floor, despite Tia and Tina's best efforts to keep her unconscious form upright. The second was a resounding thwack, as the all powerful undead magic caster began to repeatedly bang his head on the coffee table.

"I honestly don't even know why I try anymore, you make this too easy, Jolly Roger".

Momonga stood up, moved to the nearest wall, and began to bang his head on that instead.

* * *

 **For everybody who thinks i skipped the introduction and are confused, either read the summary or the next chapter. Whichever's up. All will be made clear-er.**


	2. Chapter 1: Brave New World

**And we're back. I got a great response for this. Seems like the Overlord fanfic community are a tight knit bunch, and I like that.**

 **Anyway, consider the first chapter a sort of prologue, we'll come back to it later, but for now most of this story will be about the times of the thirteen heroes and their battles against the Demon Gods.**

 **Or another option is that i could alternate chapters, with one in the present and one in the past. Let me know what you think about that.**

 **Also, to that one guy who called me out on the fact that a healing potion would harm Evileye, I have never felt more busted in my life. I'm gonna have to go back and completely change that bit now. Thanks for pointing that out.**

 **Also that guy who pointed out all the spelling errors in the first chapter, and then gave me a nice compliment, thanks. Though i'm pretty sure he's senile. And perverted. Ok, I'm sure he's perverted, just not sure about senile.**

 **Also it was nice to have SpicyPizza, the guy who actually came up with this idea, show up. Go check out his challenge if you're confused about anything.**

 **Also, there are going to be so many anime jokes in here. There aren't really any in this chapter, but they are coming. Oh boy are they coming. I figure that a bunch of MMO players would make a ton of anime jokes and be massive otakus.  
I think.  
I hope.**

 **Anyways, enough with me rambling incoherently, Onwards!**

* * *

 _200 years previously_

Momonga hovered in the air above the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the user display interface hovering around him as he hurriedly interacted with his inventory.

23:58:16

Not long left till the server shutdown, and his return to a boring life. He sighed, and with a wave of the ornate Staff of Ainz-Ooal-Gown, he activated his final serenade.

Thousands of fireworks, red, blue and green soared upwards at his command, creating a beautiful light show under the glittering night sky of YGGDRASIL.

The beautiful light show reflected of his pale skull and he checked the clock one last time

23:58:50

He looked towards the colourful sky and he closed his eyes, smiling to himself.

"Goodbye, everyone".

He tentatively opened his eyes, expecting to find the ceiling of his apartment, but instead he was met with a dreary grey sky.

' _Huh?'_

Momonga could barely think straight, let alone form a coherent sentence. Had the server shutdown been delayed? No, that couldn't be right, it didn't explain his sudden change in location.

' _Teleportation?'_

That didn't make sense either, not only did Momonga have many items that resisted forced teleportation, he also did not recognise the skybox before him. His glowing red eyes snapped downwards, and if he had any blood in his face, it would have drained.

Below him, stretching for miles in each direction, were the ruins of a city. The once colourful buildings were now a drab shade of grey, some with large chunks taken out of them, as if a battle had taken place. But none of these things caught his eye more than what littered the streets.

Skeletons, nearly covering the street, lay scattered along the roads. Some whole, others with their bones strewn across their paved graves. Usually, Suzuki Satoru would have felt sick, but he didn't. In fact, he felt oddly calm. Confused he looked down, and realized two things.

The first was that he was still wearing the long black and purple robe of his character, the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, but he didn't really notice because of the second.

He was floating about 100 feet off the ground.

He legs began moving rapidly and he flailed his arms, desperately trying to grab onto something. In his panic, he dropped the staff, which floated in the air where he had last touched it, a standard thing for many YGGDRASIL items.

Two seconds into his floating panic attack, he felt a strange calming feeling. He felt put at ease and relaxed once more, allowing him to make a rational assessment.

' _So I'm not in YGGDRASIL anymore, and I'm not back in my apartment, so where am I? I'm also still using_ [Fly], _so does that mean…'_

He looked down at himself once more, and ignoring the dizzying heights below him, raised a hand. A skeletal hand.

He was glad no one was around him, because he was pretty sure that all-powerful skeletal overlords weren't meant to scream like little girls.

* * *

Several panic attacks, all forcibly calmed, later, Momonga began to experiment with spells.

' _So there's no interface, so how will this work?'_ Even without his interface, Momonga could instinctively sense how much mana he had. It was an alien feeling for him.

' _Let's try something basic, shall we? Let's see… ah, perfect'_

He pointed a finger forward, and a swirling orb of scorching flames materialised at its skeletal tip.

"[Fireball]"

The orb shot forwards, exploding some distance away with spectacular force. A moment later, a sound like a clap of thunder hit his (now nonexistent) ears, and a rush of wind blew his robes back.

' _Huh, that's weird, I get that I had to say the commands in YGGDRASIl, but do I really have to announce my every attack like an anime character?'_

Brushing those thoughts aside, he tried a different spell, placing a finger to his hooded skull; he unwillingly spoke the command for a different spell.

"[Message]"

He tried contacting a GM, one of the administrators for the supposedly shut down YGGDRASIL servers, the idea being that he could ask what exactly was going on.

A beeping sound rang out in his mind for several seconds, before going to a flat tone, indicating a failed call. He tried again, only for the same result, and then he tried his guildmates. After going through all forty of them, only to be met with failure, he was on the verge of another panic. In desperation he tried a local message, trying to connect to anyone in the area. To his joy and relief, it connected, a higher beep before a voice answered him.

" _Hello? Is there anyone there?"_ A male voice answered.

 _"Yes! Yes! Are you a YGGDRASIL player too?"_ Momonga replied ecstatically

 _"Yeah, you got any idea what's going on, actually, are you seeing the same thing as us? Grey sky and a ruined city?"_

 _"Yeah, I am, and did you say us?"_ Momonga was confused for a second, before the player on the other end of the line answered _._

" _Yeah, me and my buddy decided to stay till the server shutdown, but when it was meant to happen, we ended up here with a bunch of angry skeletons"._

 _"What? Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah, they were only like level 5 I think, can't be sure, since there's no interface anymore. There was also an explosion, but I don't know much about that"._ Momonga suddenly felt a bit stupid, making an explosion in mid air where anyone could have seen it.

 _"Oh, that was me. I'm a magic caster, so I was testing that spells still work."_

" _Phew, that's a relief. Hey, if you're a magic caster, could you teleport over to us? We could talk better then"._

 _"Ah right, hang on a moment"._

Momonga cut the call off, and hastily cast a [Detect Life] spell. He felt two signatures register in his mind, and straight afterwards, he cast [Portal]. The highest-level teleportation spell, with no distance limits and a 0% chance for failure. He was taking no chances.

A hovering black oval ripped it's way into existence, and without hesitation, he stepped in. He would get his answers soon enough.

* * *

Tetsuo Nakamura was a simple kind of guy. He had bought his first DMMORPG on his 12th birthday, and he was instantly hooked, even as a kid. He convinced his long time friend, Shinji Ishiguro to get it as well, and the two set out into the world of YGGDRASIL together. The game had run for a solid six years, and new technology had vastly outstripped it, causing the developers to announce a server shutdown.

Shinji and Nakamura, now both 18, were both deeply saddened by this. Saddened was probably the wrong word, as Nakamura had flown into a rage and smashed several objects while yelling about 'shitty devs'.

Once Shinji had calmed down his friend sufficiently, they both decided to spend as long as possible in the game, all the way to shutdown. What neither had expected was to end up in a ruined city surrounded by skeletons.

Both Nakamura and Shinji were not addicts, and commonly played other games besides YGGDRASIL, leaving both their characters at levels 54 and 56 respectively.

Nakamura's character was tall, well muscled and handsome, basically the default character options, with only a few minimal changes. He was a tanky warrior, but having chosen the human race meant no points to put into racial levels, allowing them all to go into class levels. He could deal respectable damage up close, but his main purpose was to tank all of the damage coming towards him and Shinji, the main damage dealer of their duo.

Shinji was an archer, the definition of a glass cannon. He could put out some high damage, even for those several levels higher than him, but he couldn't take nearly as much back. He had a few spells under his belt, but they were mostly tracking spells and even then his damage spells were a measly tier 3, useless even for them.

With only two of them, their strategy was simple. Nakamura stood in front, soaking up damage and picking off any units that weren't killed by Shinji's bow skills.

Even Nakamura, a warrior, could cast tier 1 spells like [Message], so he was ecstatic when he received a message from another player.

After a brief conversation, he turned to his friend, who was sitting on a large piece of rubble, checking one of his arrows.

"Great news, there's someone else here. He's as confused as we are, but he's a magic caster, that explosion was him testing out spells by the way, and he's teleporting over here now. At least if we get into a serious fight, we'll be in a better place with a magic caster".

Shinji nodded, but didn't say anything. Nakamura had long grown used to his best friend's general silence. He did talk, but only when he decided it was worth it.

Didn't stop Nakamura from continuously talking. All the time. Seriously, the guy never shut up.

As if on cue, a hovering black oval appeared, and Nakamura stared at it expectantly, waiting for their fellow player to appear. He didn't get what he expected. At all.

* * *

From out of the portal, a monster that Shinji knew from his talks with higher level players to be an Overlord, a Lich evolution, emerged. It was tall, easily towering over both of the human players, who were of respectable height. In one hand a beautiful golden staff was held, a spiral design making up the base before extending into a nest of snakes with a different coloured jewel in each one's mouth. It's body was clad in a black and purple robe, with two spike like structures stretching from the shoulders, making the creature seem wider than it probably was. Two gigantic red jewels sat on either side of it's neck, and a hood covered the skull, the two glowing red points of light sweeping over the two friends.

Nakamura and Shinji were up in an instant, the former drawing his sword in a flash, with the latter nocking and arrow to his bow and levelling it at the monster. Shinji expected a lot of things, most of them ending with their deaths, since the level requirement for the Overlord class was 70. What he did not expect was for the skeleton to wave it's arms in front of itself, as if telling them to stop.

"Whoa!, whoa! whoa! Calm down there! It's me, Momonga, the player you were just talking to?!" The overlord's voice was deep and booming, befitting of a monster like it, but the inflection was far too human for such a regal voice, meaning he was a player who chose a heteromorphic race. Shinji let out a long sigh and lowered his bow, while Nakamura put away his sword.

"Jesus Christ man, you just gave us a heart attack. We thought you were a monster. Though… I guess you technically are now?"

The skeleton lowered his head, "Yeah, I suppose. Anyway, I'm Suzuki Satoru, my character's name is Momonga".

Nakamura nodded, "Name's Tetsuo Nakamura, Character's name is Zephyr. My mate over there is Shinji Ishiguro, Character' name's Toku".

Momonga made no visible reaction, but if Shinji had to guess, he would say he had raised an eyebrow. "Your character's name is Far? Why?"

"Sounds cool". Was Shinji's brief response, accompanied with a shrug.

"Eh, fair enough. So, any idea on what's going on here?"

"Nope, the only thing I can guess is that we're stuck.. in.. our game… characters". Nakamura turned to look at his friend, who raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that such a bad… oh". For a skeletal overlord, Momonga sounded unusually quiet.

Shinji was confused now. "What, is it that Satoru-san is a skeleton now?"

"No, pretty sure he's over that already, I think you should be more worried".

Shinji looked down, and felt his face pale, and then rapidly heat up again.

He had forgotten that his character was a girl.

* * *

 **Ok, not gonna lie, i was rewatching SAO and i saw that bit at the beginning where the all turn into their real selves from their characters, and i thought 'Huh, that doesn't happen in Overlord, does it?' Then i got an evil grin on my face and my friends asked me if i was alright.**

 **I was clearly not because i have just absolutely blitzed through this in a wave of inspiration. I'm gonna be so whacked in the morning.**

 **Worth it. See you guys next time.**


End file.
